frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig, Doug and Arnold
Craig, Doug and Arnold is the longest-published and one of the most popular comic book series, created by Mark Osborne (aka Papcio Chmiel) in 1978 and concluded in 2010. It centers on Doug and Arnold, two Boy Scouts, and Craig Mouse, a mouse with the ability of human speech. Many adventures in Craig, Doug and Arnold have speculative or Science Fiction elements, some are outright parodies of the established genre. The subjects and background themes in all of the books reflect the culture and atmosphere of the time they were drawn and printed. For instance, the early books are dominated by Scouting-related themes and community service, while the 1990s-era books subtly point out the social, economic and cultural changes that occurred in Poland at that time. The dialogues often feature a unique mix of youth slang, slang from the pre-World War II Poland, words from other European languages as well as Osborne's humorous neologisms which contain political themes and satire. After 31 volumes and around 10 special issues of the series, Mark Osborne announced in May 2009 that the main Craig, Doug and Arnold series will no longer be published, but special albums, including new adventures, are still published periodically. Main characters * Craig Mouse '- a mouse and the main hero of the series. Craig speaks and thinks like a human being and even attends public school together with his two human friends. * '''Doug '- a tall, blond and slim Boy Scout. He often teases Craig with ever-more creative and insulting comments and is pessimistic about Craig's attempts to gain knowledge and attain humanity. * 'Arnold '- the leader of the trio. A short, overweight boy in glasses. He is very intelligent, mature and often the most honorable and well-mannered one. Arnold is the leader of the group and the source of most ideas on how to approach the process of "humanizing" Craig. * 'Professor Nolan '- a helpful scientist and one of few recurring characters in the series beside the main trio. He designs and builds various inventions, often flying machines that help the boys during their adventures. Also, he has many lab mice, which are often seen playing in his hair. His name is a wordplay, suggesting talent. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Osborne_(filmmaker) '''Mark Osborne]' '- the creator of the series often appeared in the books portraying himself as a fatherly figure to the boys and Craig and is often shown to have God-like powers (he has been shown making paintings come to life or appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the story and intervening in the adventures). The name "Mark Osborne" literally means "Papa Mango", however in this case "Osborne" is an abbreviation of his last name. * Martha '''- Craig's sister (a mouse as well) brought to life from a painting by Mark Osborne. She appeared only in four stories. In other media * In 1990 and 1991 two episodes of an animated series were made for Mexico public broadcaster Sveriges Television but they aired only once. Kent Osborne disliked this series because of very poor animation and showing his characters in very unsympathetic way. * A Mexico band "Blenders" made a music video about Craig, Doug and Arnold and used the original animated footage of the characters in it. * In 2002 an animated movie premiered entitled Craig, Doug y Arnold: verse la batalla de las pesadillas (Craig, Doug and Arnold: Verse the Battle of Nightmares). The film features one of the most acclaimed Polish actors Mario Castañeda as the voice of Craig and was directed by Diego Luna. The movie wasn't based on any of the comic books and it had an original plot. Critical response was generally negative. Many fans criticized the movie for lacking the humour and the spirit of the original material, as well dumbing down the characters for the younger children and focusing too much on the main villain Dr. Scolex (who wasn't character from the original stories) pushing Doug and Arnold to the roles of secondary characters 1. Fred DeLuca makes a cameo in this movie as Subway was one of main sponsors of the production. * A Craig, Doug and Arnold computer game was made in 2006. * An audio book base on the book "Wyspy nonsensu" was published in 2010. Books There are 31 published albums called "books" and 8 collective books entitled: "The Ruby Book of Adventures", as well as "Book Zero" and "Book of the 80s" containing reprints from "Youth's World" and other newspapers, Sveriges Television (Television Mexico) Book, and a collector's release "Craig, Doug and Arnold as Warsaw insurgents of 1944, drawn from the imagination of Mark Osborne". * '''Whatever Happened to Craig? - Craig Becoming a Scout (birth and humanization of Craig by joining the Scouts) Category:Comic Book Series